ereri
by america jones
Summary: Eren and Levi finally meet again after 17 years, and after Eren's teacher Erwin Smith killed both of them 18 years ago


I was going to my first day of school with my friends Armin and Mikasa, I went into the school and saw a boy with black hair and black framed glasses I went with Armin and Mikasa to the library and Armin got some books. I saw the boy from the hall way come in he went over to a shelf and got a book then left. The bell rang and I went to class with Armin we went in and I sat down at the lab table across from Armin. the boy came in and the teacher told him to sit beside me. He came over to the lab table and sat down, I couldn't help but look at his silver eyes. I snapped out of it when Armin said, "Hey Eren what are you looking at?"

I said, "Nothing."

The boy looked at me and said, "I'm Levi."

I said, "Hi." Levi kept looking at me in class and I couldn't help but look at him, after class Levi grabbed my wrist and pulled me into the bathroom. He said, "Eren do you remember me?"

I said, "No why I don't think I've ever met you."

He said, "You have you've known me very well."

I looked at him and said, "When was this?"

He said, "Well I recently have been having dreams about you and I figured out that the dreams where of us in a past life then I would always see how you died. You and I where killed by . So I looked you up and I moved here to see you and find out if you remembered me."

I was shocked by what he said and remembered a dream I had last night I saw Levi lying on the floor with blood pouring out of his head, and leg I held him and then I saw standing over me with a gun pointed to my head. I suddenly remembered everything I hugged Levi and said, "Levi... I remember you now." I let go of him and he said, "Good."

I saw one of his legs twitch and he started to fall, I caught him and said, "Levi are you okay?"

He said, "Yeah but could you just take me to the nurse?"

I said, "Yeah." I picked him up and carried him to the nurses office. I went in and the nurse said, "Levi whats wrong?"

He said, "Hanji you know very well whats wrong."

She said, "Oh."

I said, "Levi?"

He said, "Oh when we where shot Erwin shot me in the leg and hit a lot of my nerves so now my leg is messed up, and it will randomly stop working. My sister wants me to use crutches but I refused to get any."

I put him down on the bed and said, "You should get them if this happens and I'm not around I can't get you in here."

He said, "I know."

Hanji said, "Levi I'm going to get you a pair to keep so you should use them."

He said, "Okay."

She said, "Good."

She went to get them and I sat beside Levi and said, "Levi I love you."

He kissed me and said, "I love you too."

Hanji came in and saw us and screeched, she said, "Oh my god yay!"

She brought the crutches to Levi and said, "You should stay here and rest for a little bit."

Levi nodded and she said, "I'm going to get you a brace for your leg I'll be right back."

I said, "Levi why are you trying to walk like that you shouldn't be doing that you can hurt yourself."

He said, "I know but I don't like to ask for help."

I said, "But Levi you can get hurt doing that."

He said, "I know."

Hanji came back and said, "Okay Levi you have to keep this on at all times." I was a big plastic brace that went all the way down his leg.

He said, "Okay."

She put it on him and he got the crutches and got up. He went to the door and I opened it for him and said, "So Levi who is your sister?"

He said, "Well I have 2 Hanji and Petra."

I said, "Oh so your sister is the nurse here?"

He said, "She wanted to be the nurse so that if that happens she'll know what to do."

I said, "That's nice of her."

He said, "Yeah."

I said, "So do you ever go to get your leg checked by anyone besides Hanji. "

He said, "Yeah I actually have to go after school."

I said, "Do you want me to take you?"

He said "I guess."

I said, "Okay so now we have to get to class."

He said, "Yeah."

We went to our class and sat down at our desks, I got a chair for Levi to put his leg up and put it in front of him.

He said, "Thanks Eren."

I said, "You're welcome." I sat beside him and said, "Was Hanji going to take you to the doctor though?"

He said, "No she has some stuff to do."

I said, "Oh okay well whats your last class?"

He said, "English."

I said, "Okay well just come to the art room when you have to go."

He said, "Okay."

We went to our last classes and after about 30 minutes Levi came in for me to take him to the doctor. I walked with him out to my car, I opened the door for him and he put the crutches in the back seat I got in the drivers seat and started the car. Levi pointed me in the direction of the hospital, and I drove. We got there soon and I got out then opened Levi's door for him, he got out and I got him his crutches and gave them to him. We went to the door and went in. The doctor called Levi in after 40 minutes and we went in I sat in a chair and Levi sat on a table the doctor was checking how well his leg would move and other things. When we left she said, "Okay so I don't want to say this but you might lose all mobility in your left leg in a year or two but if you keep walking on it it might be a couple of months."

He said, "Yeah thanks can I leave now."

She said, "Yeah just don't walk to much without the crutches Hanji gave you and keep the brace on."

He said, "I know."

We went back out to my car and I said, "Levi how are you so calm after that?"

He said, "Well She's right but I've known that for a long time so I'm used to it."

I said, "But Levi you can hurt yourself I mean what if one day you're trying to go down the stairs without your crutches and your leg stops working and you fall down the stairs, what if I'm not there to catch you."

He said, "It's not like I haven't done it before."

I said, "That just made me feel worse."

He said, "Sorry but I'm just saying I'm fine, so don't worry."

I said, "I know you are right now."

He said, "Eren could you maybe stay with me at my house?"

I said, "Umm yeah I guess so but doesn't Hanji live with you or Petra?"

He said, "No they both moved out so it's just me but Hanji always comes over to take care of me and Petra lives in LA so she only comes over occasionally."

I said, "Oh well I'll do anything you want me to do."

He said, "Thanks Eren."

We got to his house and he gave me the key to open the door, I let him go in first and went over to the stairs. He started to go up and I said, "Do you need any help?"

He said, "No I'm fine."

He went up the stairs but then his leg started to twitch and I ran to the stairs, I caught him as he fell he hit his head on one stair but he only got a small cut. I held him and said, "Levi are you okay?"

He said, "Yeah I'm fine."

I said, "Here just let me carry you up stairs."

I picked him up and carried him up the stairs, I got him to his room and put him down on the bed, He took off his shoes and lied down on the bed. I sat down and said, "Do you want to just stay up here for the rest of the day."

He said, "Yeah."

I said, "Levi when you where a kid was your leg like this?"

He said, "Yeah but not as bad my dad would make me do everything for him. We lived in a shitty apartment building and the elevator didn't work so every day I had to walk down 5 sets of stairs to get to the front door. Hanji and Petra went with my mom after her and my dad got a divorce, so he made me stay until I was 14 and I snuk out of the house and went to find my mom. But Hanji found me and took me to our mom's house."

I said, "Wow so that's why you're leg is like that."

He said, "Yeah." He got a pillow and put it under his leg.

I heard someone at the door and said, "I'll get it."

He said, "Thanks."

I went to the door and opened it I saw Hanji standing in front of me and said, "Oh hi Hanji."

She said, "Hey Eren how's Levi?"

I said, "He's good but the doctor said that he might lose all the mobility in his leg in a year or two."

She said, "Oh... Well are you going to stay here tonight to take care of him?"

I said, "Yeah I don't live with anyone but my cat so."

She said, "Do you want to go get it I don't think you want to leave it at home alone."

I said, "Yeah if Levi's okay with it."

She said, "Oh yeah he loves cats."

I said, "Okay I'll go get her."

I came back to Levi's house with Ereri I don't know where I got that name from but I liked it so that's her name. I brought her into the house and into Levi's room, he looked at her and said, "Who's this?"

I sat her down on the bed and he scratched between her ears, I said, "Ereri Mikasa got her for me on Christmas."

He said, "Aww. So she's what 3 months old?"

I said, "Yeah."

Ereri lied down in his lap and fell asleep."

I said, "Do you want me to get you anything?"

He said, "No I'm fine."

I said, "Okay." I saw him start to shiver I said, "Are you cold?"

He said, "Yeah a little."

I said, "I'll get you a blanket." I got the blanket and put it over him Ereri crawled out from under the blanket and got back on top of it. Levi flinched a little and had a look of pain on his face I said, "Levi what's wrong?"

He said, "Nothing my leg just hurts."

I said, "Oh do you have anything to make it stop?"

He said, "No it usually stops after a little while just give it a few minutes."

I said, "Okay."

I went down stairs to make dinner then I heard Levi yell, I ran up the stairs and went into his room I saw him holding his leg and said, "Levi whats wrong?"

He said, "I don't know usually the pain only lasts 10 minutes but it's been almost an hour now."

I said, "Do you want me to call Hanji?"

He said, "Yeah..." He hissed in pain and I called Hanji. She answered the phone and said, "Hello?"

I said, "Hanji theirs something wrong with Levi, we need you to come here right now."

She said, "Okay just keep him calm I'll be their soon."

She hung up and I held Levi's hand, he held on to it tightly and said, "Is she coming?"

I said, "Yeah she'll be here soon."

The pain in his leg got worse and his grip got tighter. I heard Hanji come in and yelled, "Hanji we're in the bedroom."

She ran up the stairs and said, "Did you call the hospital?"

I said, "No."

She said, "I'll call them you get him downstairs."

I said, "Okay." She went to call the hospital and I picked up Levi I tried not to touch his leg and lied him down on the couch.

The ambulance got their and the paramedics got him on a gurney, Hanji and I sat in the back with him, Levi held my hand and said, "Eren I love you."

I said, "I love you too." I leaned over and kissed him then said, "You'll be okay." We got to the hospital and they took him into a room, they ran tests on it and they found an infection going through all of his nerves. They took him into the operating room and Hanji and I waited to hear what's happening. A doctor finally came out an hour later and told us that they had to amputate his leg to stop the infection from spreading. We went to the room they put him in and I saw him hooked up to a heart monitor and an IV I sat beside the bed and held his hand while he slept, Hanji said, "It's okay Levi's strong he can handle it."

I said, "Yeah." I stayed their the entire night. Levi woke up the next day and said, "Eren?"

I said, "Hey how are you feeling?"

He said, "Like shit."

I kissed him and said, "I'm sorry."

He said, "It's fine. I'm just glad you're here."

I kissed him again and he sat up a little, I hugged him and said, "Levi do you want me to move in with you? I mean I don't want you to get hurt."

He said, "Yeah that would be good."

I said, "Okay."

Hanji came in and said, "Hey Levi, I called Petra she should be here soon."

He said, "Okay."

I said, "Levi you should get some rest, I'll be right here."

I kissed him and he said, "Okay."

He went to sleep and I sat beside him holding his hand. When he woke up I said, "Hey do you feel any better?"

He said, "Yeah."

A girl with red hair came into the room with Hanji and said, "Levi are you okay?"

He said, "Yeah."

She looked at me and said, "Oh you must be Levi's boyfriend."

I said, "Yeah."

She said, "Well I'm Petra so I guess you're Eren."

I said, "Yeah."

She said, "Well I hope you will take care of him when he gets to go home."

I said, "I will I won't let anything hurt him."

She said, "Good."

A week later he could go home, He had to use a wheelchair for a while so that he wouldn't fall and hurt himself. Petra came over and helped me get some stuff from my house so I could move in with Levi. I got all of my stuff in the house and I carried Levi up stairs, I put him down on the bed and he said, "Thanks Eren."

I said, "No problem I'm going to get you the wheelchair to keep up here."

He said, "Okay."

I went downstairs and got it, I put it down beside the bed and I said, "I'm going to go ask Hanji when you can go back to school."

He said,"Okay."

I went downstairs and got the phone and said, "Hey Hanji when should Levi be able to go back to school?"

She said,"Oh maybe in three or four weeks."

I said, "Okay thanks."

We hung up and Ereri rubbed her head against my leg, I picked her up and went to the stairs, I went into our room and put Ereri down on the bed with Levi. she tried to sit on his left leg like she always did then felt that it was gone, Levi flinched a little when she touched it. She climbed up to his chest and lied down Levi scratched between her ears and I sat down on the bed with him. He looked at me and said, "So when did Hanji say I could go back?"

I said, "In three or four weeks I called the school and told them I was going to stay here with you so they're going to have Armin bring over our school work until we can go back."

He said, "Thanks Eren, I love you."

I kissed him and said, "I love you too." I felt something in my pocket and said, "Oh yeah Levi I was wondering what kind of relationship we where in before we where killed?"

He said, "We where married for 4 years and we where planing to adopt a baby but then you know."

I said, "Yeah well I wanted to ask you something."

I got off the bed and knelt down on one knee, he sat up and I said, "Levi I love you more than anything and I don't care how long we're apart I will always love you no matter what. And I will help and protect you and love you as long as I live, so Levi will you marry me?"

He looked at me with tears in his eyes then fell into my arms, I held him in my lap and he said, "Yes."

I kissed him and got the ring out of the box and put it on his finger.

Hanji and Petra came over a week later for my birthday and Levi and I where going to tell them that we where engaged. They came in and Levi was sitting in the living room, he could use crutches now so he was really happy, happier than when we found each other again almost but not quite. He got up and came over to us, Hanji said, "Hey Levi, Eren happy birthday."

I said, "Thanks."

Petra said, "Levi how are you feeling?"

He said, "I'm fine."

I put my arms around him and he kissed me, I said, "Well Levi and I have everything set up in the dinning room."

We all went in and ate for a while and talked. Then I looked at Levi and he nodded, I said, "Hanji, Petra Levi and I have something to tell you."

Hanji said, "Okay."

I said, "Well a week ago I asked Levi to marry me."

Petra said, "So you two are engaged?"

Levi said, "Yeah."

Hanji got up and ran to us then hugged us, she said, "Oh my god my little brother is engaged!"

I laughed at her reaction and kissed Levi which made him blush, I looked at him and put my hands on his cheeks and said, "You look so cute."

He tried to be mad but he couldn't.

Hanji and Petra left and Levi and I went upstairs, we went into our room and Levi got into bed, he took his shirt off and then his pants. I took off my shirt and then I took off my pants and got in bed with him he rolled on top of me and I put my arms around his neck, he started kissing down my neck and chest, his head got closer to my boxers. As he went lower he started to take them off. soon we both had nothing covering us and Levi lied down on his back as I got on top of him, I put my member in him. I woke up the next day with Levi's head on my chest, I kissed the top of his head and he looked up at me and said, "Hey."

I said, "Hey, I'm going to go take a shower."

He said, "Okay."

I went into the bathroom and got into the shower, Levi came in and put our cloths in the laundry hamper. When I got out he was in the bedroom sitting in the wheelchair, he turned around and said, "Hey."

I said, "Hey."

I put my arms around him and he said, "So we have quite a while until we have to go back to school."

I said, "Yeah."

He said, "Good because I don't want to be alone."

I kissed his head and said, "I know I love you."

He said, "I love you too." I could tell something was bothering him but I didn't know what, I didn't want to ask him.

I went downstairs and got the phone, I called Hanji and said, "Hey Hanji I didn't want to ask Levi but is their something wrong he doesn't seem like himself today."

She said, "Oh... Well a few years ago our dad, he tied Levi up and left him in a room for almost a year. He would go into the room everyday and beat him then rape him, he never told anyone but me and Petra and even then it was a month after our mom died."

I said, "Oh my god..." I felt tears swell up in my eyes.

She said, "But I just hope that he doesn't do what he did two years ago."

I said, "What did he do?"

She said, "He... He tried to kill himself."

I dropped the phone and ran up the stairs, I went into our room and saw him sitting on the bed he said, "Hey Eren."

I ran to him and sat on the bed, I put my arms around him and cried into his shoulder. He looked at me and said, "You asked Hanji about me didn't you."

I said, "Levi why didn't you tell me?"

He said, "I just didn't want to worry you, I love you and I knew you would act like this."

I said, "Levi please don't keep any secrets from me I want you to tell me if somethings wrong."

He looked at me and I saw tears in his eyes. He got on top of me and put his arms around me, I kissed him and said, "It's okay I won't let anything happen to you."

He said, "I love you."

I said, "I love you too."

Levi fell asleep in my lap and Ereri crawled up onto the bed, I covered Levi up and lied down, I went to sleep with my arms around him.

A week later I had gotten a job at a small bookstore in town, I came home and Levi came to the door. I kissed him and he said, "Hey Eren i have something to tell you."

I said, "Okay."

He lead me to the couch and I sat down in front of him, he held my hand and said, "Eren I don't know how but I'm pregnant."

I looked at him in shock then smiled, I put my arms around him and kissed him. I said, "Really?"

He said, "Yeah."

I said, "I love you Levi." I kissed him and he looked at me confused, I said, "Whats wrong?"

He said, "I don't know that's not what I expected I guess."

I said, "It okay Levi."

He said, "Well I'm just worried about going back to school I mean I don't know what people will say."

I said, "I know but it's okay I won't make you go back if you don't want to."

He said, "Thanks Eren I love you."

He hugged me and I said, "I love you too."

He said, "Could you get the phone for me?"

I said, "Yeah but I'll take you upstairs first."

I got him up and into our room then came back down and called Hanji. I took the phone upstairs and gave it to him. Hanji answered and said, "Hey."

He said, "Hey Hanji, Eren and I have something to tell you."

She said, "Okay."

He said, "Well I'm pregnant."

She yelled, "What? How?"

He said, "I don't know."

She said, "Oh my god well if you need anything just call me."

He said, "Thanks."

A week later Hanji came over with some stuff and said, "So since you don't want to go to the doctor for this I decided to get all of the stuff for me so then I can check on the baby and everything else."

I said, "Okay but do you want us to set up a room or anything for you?"

She said, "You should just set one for the ultrasound and one for when the baby is born."

I said, "Okay."

She said, "So Levi how long have you been pregnant?"

He said, "I don't know like 3 weeks."

She said, "Oh well at the end of the month I'll check on it."

He said, "Thanks."

She left and I set up the room, Hanji also got one of the hospital beds from school since they where getting new ones. She helped me set it up in the room downstairs and helped me make sure it was clean. She also went to the hospital and gave them Levi's measurements for his leg and got him a prostetic, he got it two weeks later and could finally walk. I went to work and he stayed at home, I came home and saw him sitting in the living room with Ereri.

Soon a month passed and Hanji came over to check on the baby we didn't know if it was a boy or girl so we had to wait another month. That night Levi and I thought of names, and we decided if it was a boy we would name him Furlan and if it where a girl we would name her Isabel. Levi had gotten big really fast and didn't want to get up to do much. 4 months had passed and Hanji gave him an ultrasound to find out if it where a boy or girl, She looked at the screen and said, "Congratulations Levi, Eren your having a girl."

We both smiled and I said, "Thank you Hanji."

She said ,"Your welcome I know mom would be really happy for you both."

I looked at Levi and he smiled and said, "I know she would."

Hanji and I went to the door and she hugged me and said, "Thank you Eren for being here for him, this was the first time I saw him smile after anyone mentioning our mom."

I said, "I'm just glad he's happy."

She said, "Me too."

I said, "Will you come over next week to help me decorate the babies room?"

She said, "Sure but make sure Levi doesn't go in their until the paint is dry when we do paint it."

I said, "I will."

She said, "Well I'll come back over next week."

I said, "Thanks Hanji."

I went back into our room and sat down on the bed with Levi, I kissed him and said, "I love you."

He said, "I love you too."

I said, "Are you tired?"

He said, "Yeah."

I said, "Well you can just get some sleep." I heard a knock on the door and said, "I'll be right back."

I went downstairs and opened the door, I saw Armin and said, "Hey Armin."

He said, "Hey."

I said, "What are you doing here?"

He said, "Nothing I just wanted to come see how you and Levi where doing."

I said, "Oh well Levi's sleeping now so..."

He said, "Oh okay well should I come back some other time?"

I said, "No if you want to we can just go into the living room and wait for him to call me upstairs."

He said, "Okay." he looked at me and said, "Is something wrong?"

I said, "No not really but... Um... I don't know how to say this to you."

He said, "Eren I've known you since we where babies you can tell me anything."

I said, "Okay well please don't tell anyone about this."

He said, "Okay."

I said, "Okay well Levi found out 4 months ago that he is pregnant."

He said, "What how?"

I said, "That's what we don't know but he doesn't want anyone to know about it so he can't leave the house for 5 more months. But maybe you and Christa could help us with all of the stuff we need to get."

He said, "Well what gender is it?"

I said, "A girl her name is Isabel."

He said, "Oh well that's cute who's last name will she take?"

I said, "We didn't think of that but Levi and I will be getting married after she's born."

He said, "Oh my god."

I said, "Yeah."

Levi woke up and got up after hearing me talking to Armin, he came down stairs and said, "Hey Eren."

I said, "Hey." He came over to the couch and I kissed him.

He sat down with me and said, "Hey Armin."

Armin said, "Hey Levi congratulations."

I said, "He's not going to tell anyone except for Christa so it's okay."

He said, "Thanks."

I said, "So will you and Christa help us with everything?"

He said, "Yeah."

I said, "Thanks Armin."

A week later Armin came over with Christa and Christa had a bag with her for something. She said, "Hey Eren, Levi I'm so happy for you two."

I said, "What's in the bag?"

She said, "You have to wait to find out."

She grabbed Levi's hand and he said, "I needed her help with something."

They went up stairs and went into our room and locked the door Armin and I sat in the living room and waited for them to get done. Christa came down and said, "Okay Levi come on."

Levi came downstairs and he had on a long black wig that looked like his real hair and he had breasts he really did look like a girl. I said, "Oh my god."

She said, "He looks cute right?"

I got up and went to him and said, "Yeah."

He said, "What how else will I be able to get out of the house?"

I said, "Yeah you really do look cute though."

He kissed me and said, "Christa and I are going to get Hanji then go get stuff for Isabel."

I said, "Okay Armin and I will be upstairs painting."

He said, "I love you."

I said, "I love you too."

Levi came back and went into our room and took off all the girl stuff, I wish I could have seen all the people that thought he was a girl. Later that night we where in bed with Ereri in her usual spot on Levi's lap, I said, "So Levi will you dress like that every time you go out?"

He said, "Yeah because if I don't then people will say things about me."

I said, "I know."

He said, "Plus we can finally go on a date."

I said, "Oh yeah."

He said, "Yeah."

The next day Levi put on the wig and fake breasts. then a dress, I had no idea where he got it. He came downstairs and stood beside me, he said, "Hey."

I said, "Hey babe."

He kissed me and said, "I was hoping that maybe we could go on that date tonight."

I said, "Sure."

He kissed me again and I got up and said, "I have to go get some stuff do you want to come?"

He said, "Sure."

We went out to the car and I noticed that his prostetic was showing I said, "Do you not mind that your prostetic is showing?"

He said, "No I don't mind."

I said, "Okay." We went to the store and walked around and got some stuff, Levi said, "Eren could you get me a wheelchair my leg really hurts?"

I said, "Okay."

He said, "Thanks." I went and got one for him and he sat down in it, He said, "Thanks."

I said, "Your welcome."

I wheeled him around in the store and we left, I wheeled him out to the car and he got in.

I took the wheelchair back in and went out to the car."

He took the prostetic off and put it in the back.

We got home and I went in and got the wheelchair for him, I brought it out and he got into it. I got all the stuff out of the trunk and brought it into the house. I carried Levi upstairs and put him down on the bed, he took off the wig and everything and put on a shirt and jeans. I went out to the car and got the prostetic just in case he wanted it, I sat down with him and he looked at me and said, "Are you uncomfortable when I dress like that?"

I said, "No I know that's the only way people won't know that it's you so you have to do it."

He said, "Thank you Eren."

I sat there and he put his arms around me and I kissed him

It had been 7 months since Levi got pregnant and he could barely get out of bed now, I had to bring stuff up to him. When he finally got to 8 months Hanji had me move him into the room we set up for him downstairs, Christa and Armin came over and came into the room, Christa went to the bed and said, "Hey Levi how are you?"

He said, "Good."

She said, "Good. So she's about ready to get out of their right?"

He said, "Yeah."

I said, "I just hope that everything will be okay."

She said, "You don't have to worry about that Hanji will make sure nothing happens to them."

I said, "I know."

A few weeks later Hanji came over and Levi was going to have Isabel. She went into the room and put up a sheet between is chest and stomach, I stood beside him and held his hand, Hanji cut open his stomach and got her out. She stitched up Levi and took her to clean her off, she came back into the room and gave her to Levi. Isabel's head rested on Levi's chest as she slept, she had black hair like Levi's and his pail skin, I sat down beside him and looked at them. I said, "She looks so much like you."

He said, "I know."

I kissed him and said, "I love you both so much."

He said, "I love you too." He handed her to me and said, "I hope she has your eyes." I blushed and he kissed me again.


End file.
